


O Tannenbaum

by Spacecadet72



Category: Little Women (1994)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Jo and Friedrich decorate their first Christmas tree together.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	O Tannenbaum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> I've never written for this pairing or fandom before, but it was such fun and I loved writing such sweet, cozy Christmas fluff, so thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy it!

Jo gave a little shiver as she walked up to the front door of Plumfield. She had been helping Marmee, Meg and Amy make baskets of food for those in need, and while it wasn't quite dark yet, it was getting harder to see with every minute. Christmas Eve in Concord was never a warm occasion, but this year seemed even colder than normal and she hurried towards the house which would have both a warm fire and her warm husband.

As she stepped into the foyer of the large house, the strains of Silent Night reached her and she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips at the sound. She walked quietly towards the front room, and paused in the doorway to watch Friedrich, his back to her, as he played the violin. Although she couldn't see his face, she could perfectly picture his expression, his eyes closed, his brow knit in emotion as he lost himself to the music.

She took a step forward, not wanting to be apart from him any longer, and when she hit a creaky board, he turned with a smile, not pausing in his playing. He finished off the line, although left the song unfinished as he set his violin down on the table and walked over to her.

"Jo," he said, his voice a low murmur that made her shiver for entirely different reasons. She clasped his hands in hers and pushed up to meet his lips, not able to stop herself from smiling softly into the kiss. She moved one hand up to the back of his head, her fingers carding through his hair, relishing the pleased sound he made against her mouth. Before it could escalate, the kiss gentled, turning tender.

"How was your day?" she asked as she pulled back, keeping her hands in his.

"I was able to organize more of the library, and prepare more of the lessons. We are almost ready."

She shared his excitement and deep felt pride in their new school, and was counting down the days until they opened just after the New Year. Some days it felt like there was still so much to do, but together they would manage, and she just wished their pupils could be here already. They had a handful signed up, and they hoped for more as they continued.

As ready as she was for the house to be filled with the laughter and energy of children, there was something to be said for the soft quiet with just her and Friedrich. They had only been married for a few months, but already, he was her home. She hadn't thought she would want this life, or that she would be good at it, but with him, she couldn't imagine anything else. Not that they didn't get into their own share of arguments, but then Jo was never destined for a completely peaceful life.

She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling softly when he leaned into her touch.

"Were you able to help many people?" he asked, a small smile to mirror her own gracing his lips.

She nodded. "There were so many people needing baskets, but we were able to help them, and it wouldn't be Christmas without knowing we were able to do something, especially in such a harsh winter."

He nodded, his brow furrowing in concern as he was clearly thinking of how poverty was especially devastating in the winter when temperatures dropped.

Plumfield would be open to anyone who wanted to learn, and while they were starting with a small class of pupils, they hoped to help arm even more children with knowledge and skills they could use to better their lives and others.

His brow smoothed out, and he smiled, pushing past the melancholy thoughts. "Are you ready to decorate the tree?" There was a twinkle of anticipation in his eye, and she beamed at him, her own eagerness filling her.

This was their first Christmas as husband and wife and every old tradition seemed to take on new meaning and significance with Friedrich by her side. Her family had decorated a Christmas tree for the holiday since she was small, but knowing their origin, that it had started in his beloved Germany made the tree they had brought into their home even more beautiful.

She nodded. "I'll gather the decorations," she said, almost not waiting for his response before rushing off the to the kitchen, where they had gathered the candles, nuts, fruit, homemade gingerbread and other handmade ornaments they had prepared. She grabbed some matches from near the stove on her way out and couldn't help herself from adding the occasional bounce to her step.

She set the box of decorations on the table nearest the large tree they had placed to the right of the fireplace. The whole family had gone together to get trees for everyone, and Jo had picked out a very large tree for Plumfield, arguing that with the high ceilings, they would need a tall tree. It had been a challenge to wrestle it inside, but seeing it standing proudly next to the roaring fire, she knew they had made the right choice.

Reaching into the box, she pulled out a handful of nuts and fruit and together they began placing items on the tree. Friedrich worked quietly beside her, humming as he worked, and Jo soon lost herself in the calm peace of the task, the warmth from the fireplace and the warmth she felt in her heart at Friedrich's humming bringing a happy flush to her cheeks.

Once everything was decorated within arms reach, they moved a tall ladder closer to the tree, and Jo clambered up, as Friedrich held on tightly to keep her safe. He handed her decorations, the quiet from earlier replaced with soft conversation as they shared more details about their day. These stories were punctuated with Jo asking Friedrich for his opinion on ornament placement and soon all that was left was the angel at the top of the tree.

Taking the large fabric angel from Friedrich with a reverence she often felt eluded her, she placed it gently in place, before leaning back to check that it sat properly at the top. Satisfied with her placement, she descended the ladder, and moved closer to Friedrich as they took in their handiwork.

As beautiful as the plain tree had looked, it was magnificent with all its decorations, but it wasn't quite complete. Friedrich took a match from the table and lit the candles they had placed further down the tree, the lights giving a warm glow to the tree and their small corner of the room.

She sighed in satisfaction at the finished tree and leaned into Friedrich, snuggling in closer when his arm wrapped around her.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein liebling," he murmured before pressing a lingering kiss to her temple. Her eyes fell closed, and while there were still days she felt restless and like her spirit could no longer be contained inside her, there was more of this kind of contentment and peace within her now.

"Merry Christmas," she said, opening her eyes and turning to face him so that she could press a soft kiss to his cheek. Taking his hand, she led him to the small couch facing the tree, and sitting down, pulled him next to her. A much loved quilt was folded over the arm of the couch and she opened it, laying it across them, smoothing the blanket out as she leaned against him. Next to her husband, under a blanket and in front of the fire, she barely remembered the cold that swirled around outside.

She felt him reach over to the side table and knew he was picking up the volume of German poetry they left there. She was nowhere near fluent, but she was learning, and they often read together in the evenings. Although she wasn't sure that this was the best way to learn the language. With warmth and comfort all around her, the low, deep sound of her husband's voice in his native language often lulled her to sleep, and even when it did not, she often found herself focusing more on the way he said words than the words themselves.

Tonight was no exception, and she curled her feet under her, and hummed sleepily against his side as he began stroking her arm, a gentle counterpoint to the low rumble of his voice.

She hadn't known this was where her life was heading when she all but ran away to New York City, and not every step on that journey had been happy, but she wouldn't give up a moment of it if it meant she could be here now and know there were more moments like this to come.

**Author's Note:**

> "Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein liebling," - "Merry Christmas, my darling,"


End file.
